The present invention relates to a garment treating apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for cleaning, deodorizing and dewrinkling garments as a result of being subjected to a conditioning composition in a controlled manner substantially without the application of steam.
The prior art reflects efforts to develop garment treating systems for home use which clean, remove wrinkles and refresh garments or clothes items which are preferably not washed using conventional full water immersion wash processes. The problem has been to develop a high performing, cost effective home system for cleaning and refreshing garments which are delicate, subject to shrinkage or require a wrinkle free appearance. Such garments are typically cleaned using commercial laundry or dry cleaning services. Past efforts have focused on clothes treating cabinets designed to clean and refresh garments by employing a combination of steam and hot air which is applied to the garments.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,373 discloses a cabinet comprising a housing of flexible material which defines an interior region for hanging clothes. A steam generator is mounted in the lower region of the housing to steam the clothes. A fan and heating element are also provided in the lower portion of the housing for delivering heated air into the interior region for drying and airing the clothes.
Another example of a clothes steaming cabinet is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,484. This patent discloses a cabinet for receiving clothes having a steam delivery means and a hot air delivery means. The appliance includes a steaming cycle and a drying cycle. Hangers and a bar are provided for suspending clothes items and weighted bars are provided to tension the clothes such that wrinkles are removed.
Both of the above described systems rely primarily on steam for supplying moisture to the clothes in an attempt to remove wrinkles and refresh the clothes items. Unfortunately, the use of steam consumes a relatively large amount of energy in heating water and also adds to the drying time. More importantly, steam is relatively unable to carry finishing agents or conditioning compositions which are preferably deposited on the garments for cleaning, dewrinkling and deodorizing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,305 discloses a method of finishing garments by hanging them in a sealed chamber, spraying a finishing agent which imparts refreshing and cleaning benefits, and thereafter or simultaneously therewith, fully applying steam to the garments. In a final step, hot air is blown through the sealed chamber to dry the garments. This system has the benefit of providing a means for supplying a finishing agent to hanging clothes items but has the drawback of requiring the addition of steam to impart the desired benefits.
Accordingly, despite numerous disclosures in the prior art, there remains a need for a process for satisfactorily conditioning garments which is convenient for home use. There is also a need for such a process that has improved cost and time effectiveness in that steam applications are not required.